First Love
by Aybaekxing
Summary: [RE-UPLOAD] [ONE SHOOT] [REMAKE] "Manusia memiliki mimpi. Ada yang mengejar dan mewujudkannya, ada yang mundur dan membuangnya, adapula yang diam dan hanya menyimpannya sepanjang sisa hidupnya. Dan aku, akan menjadi manusia yang terakhir itu." [CHANBAEK] [GS]


**\- First Love -**

**"Manusia memiliki mimpi. Ada yang mengejar dan mewujudkannya, ada yang mundur dan membuangnya, adapula yang diam dan hanya menyimpannya sepanjang sisa hidupnya. Dan aku, akan menjadi manusia yang terakhir itu"**

CHANBAEK

**Cast :** Byun Baekhyun (GS), Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, And Other

**Warning :** Miss Typo

(_Budayakan setelah membaca meninggalkan jejak)_

A/N : _Pemain saya pinjam untuk kepentingan FF, dan ini FF hasil remake Film Indonesia. Buat yang bingung mungkin aku rekomendasikan kalian buat nonton Filmnya, setalah nonton pasti kalian akan ngerti dengan FF ini, hohohoo tapi kalau mau baca yang disini juga gpp sama aja adegan nya gak ada yang aku ubah._

_Alurnya bercerita maju mundur dan lebih banyak flashback nya, bahasa nya campur, kalau gak ngerti lihat filmnya aja. Semoga kalian menikmatinya dan saya mohon dukungannya KLIK BINTANG NYA. Terima kasih_

Happy Reading Guys...

_"Percayalah Typo Adalah Karya Terindah"_

_**BGM - Ailee #I Will Go To You The First Snow**_

Dentingan suara sendok yang beradu, obrolan beberapa tamu undangan yang ramai- menghiasi acara pertunangan disebuah rumah yang terlihat cukup mewah. Rumah kediaman keluarga Byun, tengah mengadakan pesta pertunangan anak mereka- Byun Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo, kau lihat Sehun?." Nyonya Byun bertanya pada Kyungsoo, yang tengah mengobrol dengan temannya.

"Sehun sedang mengobrol dengan paman." Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada tuan Byun yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka

Nyonya Byun pun menghampiri Sehun yang, tengah mengobrol dengan tuan Byun.

"Sehun, dimana Baekhyun?." Tanya Nyonya Byun pada Sehun.

"Loh! Bukannya tadi sama Eommonim?." Jawab Sehun.

"Haha. Baru satu jam yang lalu kalian bertunangan, masa sekarang kamu sudah tidak tau Baekhyun ada dimana?." kekeh Tuan Byun pada Sehun.

Ya, pesta pertunangan itu adalah adalah pesta pertunangan Byun Baekhyun dan tunangan nya, Oh Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, Sehun cari dulu ya Aboenim. Mungkin Baekhyun diatas!." ujarnya, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan tuan Byun dan nyonya Byun.

Sementara itu, dikamar yang terletak di lantai atas, Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik dengan memakai gaun pesta berwarna putih- memperlihatkan punggung mulusnya, membuatnya terlihat _sexy_ dan manis. Baekhyun tengah melamun sendirian menatap keluar jendela, melihat sepasang merpati yang tengah bertengger di pagar balkon kamarnya.

Dengan pelan, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan berdiri dibalkon- untuk merasakan udara segar hari ini. Menerpa wajah cantiknya, memberikan ketenangan dan kesejukan untuk tubuhnya.

Sehun yang melihat Baekhyun sendirian di balkon menghampiri Baekhyun, yang masih asik dengan dunianya. Baekhyun masih asyik merasakan hembusan angin yang menyentuh kulitnya.

"Hei, ngapain kamu disini? Eomma dan Appa mencarimu!." Sehun berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun, memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka berada ditengah banyak orang." ujar Baekhyun.

"Arra. Banyak lagi yang aku tau tentang kamu selain itu," Sehun mendekap wajah Baekhyun "Tidak suka keramaian, gak suka timun, gak suka gelap, takut dengan petir..." Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya hendak mencium Baekhyun- tapi Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sehunie, kamu tau waktu masih _senior higt school_ aku gak suka pelajaran sejarah?." tanya Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?." tanya Sehun balik.

"Tuh kan, berarti belum semuanya tentang aku kamu tau!." Ujar Baekhyun terkekeh sambil mendekap wajah Sehun.

"Baek, kamu kenapa sih?," Sehun merasa heran dengan sikap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Ani. Gwenchana hehe. Ya sudah, kita kebawah yu!." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

Akhirnya, iapun membawa Sehun kebawah menemui para tamu undangan. Ia akan terkesan tidak sopan jika terus berdiam diri dikamar.

Hari berikutnya, Sehun terlihat sudah datang kerumah Baekhyun dan menyapa kedua orang tua Baekhyun yang tengah sarapan. Wajah tampan nya tidak berhenti tersenyum manis semenjak kedatangan nya kerumah Baekhyun, yang kini sudah resmi berstatus sebagai tunagan nya. Mereka berpacaran sudah cukup lama, terhitung sejak Baekhyun memasuki bangku kuliah.

"Pagi Abeonim!." Sapa Sehun

"Pagi Sehun." jawab tuan Byun yang tengah membaca Koran.

"Hai Sehunie, sudah sarapan?." tanya Nyonya Byun yang tengah merapikan meja makan.

"Sudah eommonim, Sehun sarapan diapartemen." jawabnya.

"Hari ini kamu kekantor? Kami pikir kamu mengambil cuti?." tanya Tuan Byun

"Tidak! Aku kemari hanya ingin melihat Baekhyun sebelum pergi ke kantor! Apa Baekhyun sudah bangun?." Sehun menanyakan keberadaan Baekhyun yang tidak terlihat ikut sarapan bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Lihat saja ke kamar, mungkin dia masih bergelung dengan selimut nya!." titah Nyonya Byun

"Ne Eommonim." Sehun pun pergi kekamar Baekhyun.

Saat sudah berada dilantai atas, tepatnya dikamar Baekhyun- dia mencari-cari keberadaan Baekhyun yang tidak terlihat berada dikamar nya. Namun, Sehun mengulum senyum begitu melihat Baekhyun- tengah tertidur dengan damai disofa balkon kamar tidur nya. Ada sebuah buku yang tersimpan dipangkuannya- buku itu ia peluk erat. Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun dengan langkah pelan, bermaksud untuk memberikan kejutan pada Baekhyun.

"Baek." Sehun mengelus kepala Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun tidak merespon sama sekali- masih pada posisi yang sama, kedua mata sipitnya terpejam damai.

"Baekhyun sayang," Baekhyun masih sama diam ketika Sehun kembali memanggilnya "Nyonya besar Oh Sehun, kau tidak ingin bangun?."

Bukannya jawaban ataupun pergerakan dari Baekhyun yang sehun dapat, namun kini Sehun begitu kaget ketika melihat darah mengalir dari hidung Baekhyun- saat pergerakan kepala Baekhyun bergerak ke arah samping.

Sehun yang panik seketika membulatkan kedua matanya dengan dada bergemuruh. Sehun kalang kabut kala melihat Baekhyun dalam kondisi yang, ia pikir tidak baik-baik saja.

Suara decitan roda ranjang rumah sakit, menggema begitu berisik ketika Baekhyun dilarikan kerumah sakit. Kedua orang tua Baekhyun, dan juga Sehun terlihat hawatir disamping tubuh Baekhyun. Tak perlu penjelasan panjang dari dokter, ketika dokter mengakatakan jika Baekhyun harus masuk ruang operasi.

Seperkian jam menunggu, dokter keluar dengan memberikan penjelasan mengecewakan. Sehun hanya bisa terduduk mendengar penjelasan dari dokter, yang kini tengah menjelaskan keadaan Baekhyun- kepada kedua orang tua Baekhyun. Sehun bisa melihat kedua orang tua Baekhyun menangis, begitu dokter menjelaskan tentang kondisi Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dokter jelaskan, namun Sehun tahu jika sesuatu yang sangat fatal telah terjadi, Sehun yakin jika keadaan Baekhyun begitu parah- sampai nyonya Byun menangis histeris.

_'Seseorang yang kita pikir adalah milik kita, ternyata bukan benar-benar milik kita. Kita memiliki hatinya, tubuhnya dan cintanya- tapi kita tidak akan pernah memikiki jalan hidupnya.'_ \- Sehun

Dokter menyatakan jika Baekhyun koma, Baekhyun harus tidur panjang karena masa kritisnya. Tubuh Baekhyun terbaring kaku diatas ranjang rumah sakit, kedua iris sipitnya terpejam erat diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Beberapa alat bantu seperti selang, alat pernafasan menempel dihidungnya, semua tidak lain untuk membantu Baekhyun mempertahankan hidupnya.

Kyungsoo yang baru datang, langsung menangis bersama kedua orang tua Baekhyun- begitu melihat sahabatnya terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

Sehun berada disana, menunggui Baekhyun disamping nya, tangan nya tidak lepas dari tangan Baekhyun yang ia pegang begitu erat. Sehun hanya mampu tertunduk lesu.

Sebagai seorang kekasih yang sekarang sudah menjadi tunangan Baekhyun, Sehun merasa gagal karena tidak mengetahui penyakit yang diderita Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlalu pintar menyembunyikan semuanya. Baekhyun memang pandai menyembunyikan kesedihan, dan kesakitan nya sendiri. Baekhyun tidak pernah berniat untuk berbagi penderitaannya dengan orang lain.

Mungkin karena ia tidak ingin orang merasa kasihan padanya. Ia lebih suka memendam semuanya sendiri, menahan rasa sakitnya sendiri sampai rasa sakit itu perlahan hilang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun keluar dan ikut duduk dikursi yang berada didepan ruangan Baekhyun. Disampingnya, Kyungsoo tengah menangis dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajah nya.

"Pembuluh darah di otaknya pecah, entah berapa lama dia bisa bertahan." ujar Sehun dengan wajah datar dan matanya yang memerah karena menangis.

"Hun pliss, jangan bicara lagi, aku tidak mau mendengarnya." Kyungsoo semakin tidak bisa mengontrol tangisannya.

"Ini memang kenyataannya Kyung. Baekhyun akan mengalami kritis yang cukup panjang- tanpa tau dia akan sadar lagi atau..." Sehun tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, matanya sudah kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Aku gak mau kehilangan Baekhyun.. hikss hikkss." Kyungsoo semakin mengeraskan tangisannya, dan Sehun hanya bisa diam dengan tatapan kosong.

Baekhyun tunangan nya, belahan jiwa nya- orang yang sangat dia cintai kini tengah terbaring koma karena penyakit mematikan yang bersarang dikepalanya. Sehun semakin merasa dirinya bodoh dan tidak berguna. Kenapa ia tidak sadar jika Baekhyun selama ini memiliki penyakit yang mematikan.

-o0o-

Sehun kembali ke rumah Baekhyun untuk mengambil beberapa barang. Sebelum kembali ke rumah sakit, ia memilih untuk melihat-lihat kamar Baekhyun kembali, duduk dibalkon tempat terakhir Baekhyun tertidur dengan buku dipangkuannya. Sehun melihat buku itu tergeletak dibawah kursi, ia mengambilnya dan membawa nya ke rumah sakit.

Sesampainya Sehun dirumah sakit, Sehun duduk di depan ruangan Baekhyun- perlahan membuka buku milik Baekhyun tersebut dan membacanya kata demi kata yang tertulis disana.

**#Flasback On**

_'Ini buku harian pertamaku, pemberian Kyungsoo sahabatku. Tepat hari ini, usiaku 17 tahun. Aneh juga rasanya menulis buku harian untuk pertama kali. Bagaimana hidupku hari ini, esok, akan memenuhi buku ini. Ya, aku akan menulis nya dibuku ini sebagai kenang-kenangan nanti jika aku tua. Aku mencintai masa Senior High School ku sekarang, disini sepertinya semua tersenyum dan tertawa, ada teman, dan ada sahabat yang selalu menemaniku, dan ada dia.. dia yang menjadi salah satu alasanku datang ke sekolah setiap hari, namanya 'Park Chanyeol', he's my first love."_

"Chanyeol..Chanyeol..Chanyeol" teriakan-teriakan dari yeoja-yeoja yang melihat pertandingan basket di _Xoxo Senior High School_ menggema, mengiringi pertandingan basket dimana ada Chanyeol tengah bertanding disana- bersama teman-temannya.

Baekhyun yang berdiri dipinggir lapangan berteriak sambil beringkrak-jinkrang dengan ceria bersama Kyungsoo sahabatnya, ia ikut berbaur bersama yang lain untuk mendukung pertandingan basket. Pipi Baekhyun terlihat merona ketika ia hanya memandangi satu objek dari tim basket sekolah mereka. Baekhyun hanya memandangi Chanyeol, dan saat Chanyeol berbalik semuanya menyoraki Baekhyun.

"CIE BAEKHYUN." teriak teman-temannya menggoda Baekhyun.

Semua orang tahu perihal Baekhyun yang tertarik pada Chanyeol, sudah bukan rahasia jika Baekhyun sering kali memandangi Chanyeol begitu memuja dengan berbinar dikedua mata sipit nya.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol menatapnya sekilas, walau hanya tatapan datarnya Chanyeol- tapi ia senang. Baekhyun bahagia melihat Chanyeol yang selalu memasukkan bola basket pada ring lawan nya, ia berjingkrak-jingkrak membuat teman-temannya semakin meledeknya, Baekhyun yang salah tingkah hanya menjulur-julurkan lidahnya pada teman-temannya.

Oh, ia sedang jatuh cinta, jadi mengertilah.

Dan saat Chanyeol memasukkan kembali bola basket ke ring tapi dia gagal, Chanyeol sempat mengeram kesal- tanpa ia sadari ia melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang sontak membuat teman-teman Baekhyun kembali meledek Baekhyun.

"CIE BAEKHYUN." teriak semua yeoja yang berdiri dipinggir lapangan basket bersama Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang kembali salah tingkah dan merona.

"Ehhh Kyung berisik! Nanti Chanyeol bisa denger tahu." Baekhyun misuh-misuh ke Kyungsoo.

"Cuek aja lagi! Lagipula Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah tau kalau kamu _ngefans_ banget seperti maniak sama dia." Kyungsoo tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang sudah semakin merona malu.

"Huhh." Baekhyun akhirnya memilih pergi meninggalkan lapangan basket, dan Kyungsoo bersama teman-temannya yang lain kembali melanjutkan mendukung tim basket Chanyeol.

Di hari berikutnya, pagi pagi-pagi sekali Chanyeol duduk disebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya, tangan nya memegang sebuah buku- ia tengah membaca.

Baekhyun yang baru datang melihat Chanyeol dicafe pun- menghampiri Chanyeol dan bertanya tepat dipinggir telinga Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang begitu lembut.

"Kamu tidak masuk ke kelas Chanyeol?." tanya Baekhyun.

"Percuma telat! Jam pertama pasti gak akan dibolehin masuk." Ujar Chanyeol dengan masih membaca bukunya, mencoba menghilangkan kegugupan nya karena kaget tiba-yiba Baekhyun berbicara tepat dipinggir telinga nya.

Tidakkah Bakehyun sadari jika jantung Chanyeol menjadi berdebar kencang karenanya.

Baekhyun pun mendudukan dirinya didepan Chanyeol, memangku wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya yang bermain memegang cangkir kopi Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun duduk didepannya mengintip sesekali, ia terkekeh begitu melihat Baekhyun yang meringis karena tangannya kepanasan- setelah memegang cangkir kopi miliknya. Salah sendiri kenapa bertingah so imut.

"Kamu sendiri gak masuk?." Chanyeol bertanya balik pada Baekhyun.

"Emmmmmm percuma juga kan." ujar Baekhyun mencoba mencari alasan "Kamu lagi baca buku apa?,"

"Emang judulnya gak kebaca dari situ?." ujar Chanyeol datar.

"Maksud aku.."

"Novel." Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun.

"Ohhhh." Baekhyun hanya ber O-ria.

"Gak susah kan negur secara langsung?," Chanyeol berkata dengan masih pokus pada buku yang dibacanya "Kenapa kamu harus menyampaikan salam buat aku, lewat teman-teman kamu?." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Chanyeol "Kan tiap hari kita ketemu, kenapa harus ngerepotin teman-teman kamu? Kamu bisa menegurku atau mengatakannya langsung padaku." Omel Chanyeol kembali, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa berdecak malas.

Tapi Chanyeol bener juga sih. Hanya saja Baekhyun terlalu malu mengatakan nya langsung.

_'Walaupun pertemuanku dengannya tidak seindah yang kuharapkan. Setidaknya, kita berbicara, setelah sekian lama aku hanya bisa mengaguminya. Jadi bagaimanapun bentuk pertemuan itu, tetap bisa menjadi awal yang indah nantinya! Siapa tau!.'_ monolog Baekhyun dalam hati, Baekhyun senyum-senyum sendiri pada akhirnya.

"Baekhyun, kelas kamu bukannya ada ujian di jam pertama?." tanya Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun yang baru sadar kalau dia ada ujian di jam pertama, akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari terburu-buru mengabaikan orang yang disekitarnya. Hingga akhirnya, ia menabrak pelayan yang tengah berlalu lalang, untungnya pelayan tersebut tidak membawa pesanan.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum nya, melihat Baekhyun yang berlari terbirit-birit. Bukan kah itu terlihat lucu? Lihatlah, Chanyeol sampai terus memandangi Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

Dengan nafas terengah, Baekhyun sampai disekolahnya dan segera masuk ke kelasnya. Kyungsoo yang melihat Baekhyun baru datang pun mengomel pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun," Panggil Kyungsoo "Gila ya Baek, kamu telat lagi!" Baekhyun masih belum menoleh "Baekhyun kamu lupa?."

"Ujian kan? Iya aku inget Kyung, tadi dijalan.." ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karena guru yang sudah masuk ke kelasnya.

"Pagi Seongsangnim," sapa semua siswa

"Baekhyun tadi apaan?," Kyungsoo bertanya sambil berbisik pelan.

"Tadi aku menemukan hal yang lebih menarik dibanding ujian Kyung." ujar Baekhyun.

"Apaan?," tanya Kyungsoo kembali- tapi langsung mendapat teguran dari guru nya yang menyuruhnya keluar jika ingin mengobrol. Baekhyun hanya terkikik melihat sahabatnya itu diomeli guru mereka. Kyungsoo-pun mendelik tajam pada Baekhyun.

**#Flasback End**

Sehun menutup kembali buku harian Baekhyun, menatap langit-langit ruangan rawat Baekhyun. Sehun berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih setia memejamkan matanya, ia menggeggam tangan Baekhyun lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Sehun kembali duduk didekat Baekhyun untuk membuka kembali buku harian Baekhyun, tapi dia menatap sekilas keluar jendela dan melihat diluar sana sedang gerimis. Sehun tau, walau Baekhyun tidak suka kedinginan tapi dia begitu suka ketika datangnya gerimis.

Sehun memandang kosong keluar jendela pikiran nya melayang entah kemana. Kenyataan kalau Baekhyun sakit, membuat Sehun merasa menjadi lelaki yang gagal untuk Baekhyun- karena ia tidak mengetahui jika Baekhyun sakit. Pikiran nya kembali melayang pada sosok Chanyeol, yang Baekhyun tulis pada buku harian nya.

Dan yang ada dibenak Sehun saat ini, sebegitu berartikah Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun?.

**#Flasback On**

Chanyeol lbermain basket sendirian dilapangan basket saat suasana gerimis, dan para yeoja tentunya sedang memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tampan tengah asik dengan bola basketnya. Sesekali mereka tertawa dan menatap kagum pada sosok Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang baru datang ikut bergabung dengan para yeoja itu, begitu Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol bermain basket disaat gerimis, Baekhyun pun mengomel sendiri.

"Gak ada kerjaan banget sih Chanyeol, Hujan-hujan gini maen basket!."

"Kami kasih tau dong entar dia sakit lagi" ujar salah satu yeoja.

"Cieeee!" dan Yeoja yang lain pun ikut menggoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang malu akhirnya memilih pergi meninggalkan para yeoja itu, termasuk Kyungsoo yang masih bersama dengan mereka.

Saat Chanyeol bermain sendirian, dia tidak sadar jika Baekhyun datang dengan memakai Jas hujan dan membawa payung sambil berputar-putar, seolah sedang menari mengikuti alunan musik mengelilingi Chanyeol yang bermain basket sendirian.

Chanyeol yang menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun pun akhirnya berhenti, ia menatap bingung Bakehyun karena tingkah Baekhyun yang sedang menari terlihat eummm aneh. Chanyeol mengeryitkan alis nya melihat aneh Baekhyun.

Setelah menyadari jika Chanyeol sudah berhenti bermain basket, akhirnya Baekhyun pun berhenti dari acara menari-nari cantiknya. Ia tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol, sambil menyerahkan payung yang dia bawa. Setelah Chanyeol menerima payung itu, Baekhyun mengambil bola basket yang Chanyeol pegang dan memainkannya.

"Kenapa kamu suka basket?."

"Kamu sendiri, kenapa suka pergi _shooping_ ke mall sama teman-temanmu?." bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah bertanya balik pada Baekhyun.

"Siapa bilang, biasa aja." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum kemudian memandang ke arah langit "Aku sukanya sama gerimis."

"Kenapa?," Chanyeol ikut menatap langit yang tengah menangis saat ini "Selera yang aneh."

Baekhyun yang mendengar seleranya dibilang aneh oleh Chanyeol, merasa kesal. Ia melempar bola basket yang dia pegang kepada Chanyeol, dan berjalan pergi. Para siswa yang melihat adegan itu menyoraki Chanyeol dan tertawa- apa lagi setelah melihat Baekhyun yang kembali berbalik dan mengambil payung yang sudah dipegang Chanyeol. Baekhyun kmbali berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol, yang hanya kebingungan dan malu karena ditonton banyak orang.

Akhirnya jam pulang sekolah tiba, dan Baekhyun pun pulang kerumahnya dengan rambut yang basah. Dia pun memilih untuk mandi dan segera mengeringkan rambutnya. Saat ini Baekhyun tengah mengeringkan rambutnya, dan Kyungsoo sudah ada dirumahnya- tiduran sambil membaca buku.

"Masa baru segitu aja kamu marah sih Baek." Ujar Kyungsoo

"Habisnya Kyung, aku udah bela-belain hujan-hujanan buat dia. Eh, dia nya malah sok keren kayak gitu. pake ngatain seleraku aneh lagi!." Baekhyun berdecak malas mengingat perkatan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat sahabatnya yang tengah merajuk.

"Kenapa sih Baek, kenapa kamu bisa suka sama Chanyeol?." Kyungsoo kini ikut duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Aku juga gak tau Kyung, sama seperti gak tau kenapa aku suka gerimis." Baekhyun mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol .

Saat itu dia tengah makan kue bersama Kyungsoo dicafe tempat biasa dia nongkrong, tempat yang sama Chanyeol selalu ada disana. San saat itu, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tengah bercanda sambil mengoleskan kue pada hidung masing-masing, saat Baekhyun kesal dia pun mengambil kue itu lebih banyak, berniat melempari Kyungsoo lagi- tapi Kyungsoo menghindar. Sampai akhirnya, kue itu mengenai wajah Chanyeol- yang tepat duduk dimeja lain dibelakang Kyungsoo.

Melihat wajah Chanyeol yang penuh dengan kue yang dia lempar, Baekhyun pun sontak tertawa bersama Kyungsoo dengan nyaring- tidak memperdulikan wajah Chanyeol yang menganga dan syok dengan kejadian yang baru dia alami. Sungguh memalukan bagi Chanyeol, bagaimana wajahnya penuh dengan kue dan krim kue strawberry, untung saja keadaan cafe saat itu sedang sepi pengunjung.

Chanyeol tidak marah pada Baekhyun, justru sejak saat itu ia sering melihat Baekhyun yang selalu memperhatikan nya. Begitupun Chanyeol, yang kadang diam-diam memperhatikan Baekhyun.

**#Flasback End**

"Aku yang memberikan buku itu ke Baekhyun." Kyungsoo saat ini sudah bersama dengan Sehun didalam ruangan Baekhyun dirawat.

"Cinta! Apakah cinta benar-benar ada? Aku menjadi bermakna bukan ketika cinta hendak menghampiriku, tapi aku merasa sudah bermakna sejak berharap cinta menghampiriku." Sehun kembali membacakan buku harian Baekhyun dihadapan Kyungsoo.

Sehun menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan sendunya, matanya kosong dan memerah- pikirannya kalut. Dan mungkin, Sehun salah karena sudah membaca buku harian milik Baekhyun. Setelah membacanya, perasaan Sehun menjadi berkecambuk entah kenapa. Rasa penasaran terhadap seseorang bernama Chanyeol semakin menyeruak dipikiran nya.

-o0o-

**#Flasback On**

_'Persiapan menjelang ujian akhir benar-benar menyita waktuku, dan sebentar lagi masa sekolah ini berakhir, selamat tinggal dunia mimpi selamat datang dunia nyata.'_ \- Baekhyun

"Noona, ini jus strawberrnya, seperti biasa." ujar seorang pelayan memberikan jus pesanan Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih dengan masih membaca buku pelajaran yang dia bawa.

Ia sedang berada di cafe tempat biasa ia datangi jika sedang santai.

"Belajar itu dirumah!." Ujar Chanyeol yang baru datang dan duduk dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol! Ngapain kamu disini?," Baekhyun yang tengah asik membaca, sedikit tersentak kaget melihat Chanyeol yang duduk dihadapan nya.

"Kamu sendirian?." tanya balik Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku sendiri! Dirumah suntuk, pelajarannya malah gak masuk-masuk jadi aku kesini."

"Bukan masalah tempatnya kali, tapi pelajarannya."

"So tau!." jawab Baekhyun dengan kesal "Kamu ngapain disini?,"

"Memangnya kamu aja yang boleh kesini!."

"Kamu tuh ya, gak pernah jawab pertanyaan aku. Rese banget tau." Baekhyun kesal dan memilih mencuekan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun merajuk, hanya tersenyum. Ia mengambil buku yang tengah dibaca Baekhyun.

"Mau tau gak cara yang cepat buat menghapal?," tawar Chanyeol.

"Gimana?," Baekhyun yang tertarik akhirnya membalikan badannya kembali, menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Udah nonton film _Saving Private Ryan_?" Baekhyun menggelang "Ceritanya tentang perang dunia kedua...bla bla bla." dan malam itu, di cafe itu- Chanyeol berbagi metode belajarnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan setia mendengarkan apa yang Chanyeol ceritakan, dan mereka menjadi semakin dekat satu sama lain walau- masih terlihat canggung sesekali.

Ke esokan harinya, Baekhyun tengah duduk berdua dengan Chanyeol dibawah pohon dan mengobrol.

"Jadi selera filmnya yang berat-berat gitu yah. Pantes aja waktu itu pas dilapangan basket.." omongan Baekhyun dipotong Chanyeol yang meminta maaf.

"Mianhae Baekhyun. Waktu itu aku tak bermaksud buat mengatakan selera kamu aneh." Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun

"Tapi Chan, sekali-kali kamu juga harus nonton film romantis tau!." Usul Baekhyun.

"Buat apa?," Heran Chanyeol

"Buat ngelatih rasa."

"Hah!." Chanyeol terkikik mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Aku tau Chanyeol, kamu itu pinter. Segala sesuatu kamu lakuin pake otak, tapi rasa juga perlu. Aku aja bisa denger tuh, rasa kamu lagi teriak-teriak minta dipake." Baekhyun tergelak.

"Haha. Baiklah nanti kucoba." Jawab Chanyeol dengan kekehan.

"Soal kuliah! Kamu daftar kemana aja?," Baekhyun tersenyum dengan manis.

"Yang pasti bukan di Seoul." perkataan Chanyeol membuat senyum diwajah Baekhyun memudar dan berubah menjadi kecemasan.

"Wae?,"

"Bosan, sumpek, pingin nyari suasana baru aja!." ujar Chanyeol dengan datar.

"Bukannya kalau kita kuliah, dimanapun itu kita berada- pasti punya suasan baru ya!." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sedihnya.

"Iya. Tapi aku butuh suasana baru diluar jam belajar." dan Baekhyun memasang wajah sedihnya membuat Chanteol keheranan "Waeyo?,"

"Aku..." belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, Chanyeol sudah menyela nya.

"Ehh Baek, kesukaan kamu nih. Gerimis!" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Baekhyun "Ehh ko malah bengong?."

"Ani. Gwenchana." Baekhyun tersenyum miris memaksakan senyumnya, yang sebenarnya hatinya sedih saat ini.

Harusnya Chanyeol tahu, kalau Baekhyun hanya ingin tetap berada didekatnya.

Saat pulang sekolah mereka berjalan-jalan ke sebuah taman, mereka duduk berdua didekat danau dan memandang pemandangan indah didepan mereka- merasakan hembusan angin yang menyergarkan. Baekhyun mengambil setangkai bunga _dandelion_ dan meniup nya.

Hatinya bimbang saat ini, apakah dia harus mengatakan tentang perasaannya pada Chanyeol sekarang? Bagaimana jika Chanyeol tidak menyukainya? Bagaimana jika hanya Baekhyun yang menyimpan perasaan pada Chanyeol?

'_Aku pernah menonton sebuah film yang pesannya bilang, bahwa jika kamu mencintai seseorang- maka kamu harus mengatakannya begitu momen itu datang. Karena kalau tidak, maka momen itu akan pergi begitu saja dan gak akan pernah datang lagi. Lalu, yang akan kamu dapatkan kan adalah sebuah penyesalan.'_ Monolog Baekhyun dalam hati

Ketika Baekhyun akan mengatakan sesuatu kepada Chanyeol, kembali kata-katanya terhenti karena Chanyeol menunjuk merpati yang tengah terbang diatas langit dengan senyuman di wajah tampan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang berniat berbicara pun mengurungkan niatnya, akhirnya ia hanya menunduk sedih. Sepertinya kesempatannya kali ini belum berpihak padanya. Mungkin Baekhyun akan menyesali sikap diamnya karena tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Tidak adakah kesempatan baginya untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Chanyeol?

**#Flasback End**

"Kamu sahabatnya Kyung, aku cuma mau tau sejauh mana cinta dia sama Chanyeol? Jawab kyung, aku berhak tahu semuanya." bentak Sehun pada Kyungsoo, mereka kini tengah meributkan masalah buku harian Baekhyun.

"Kamu gak berhak tahu isi buku harian dia." jawab Kyungsoo

"Aku tunangan nya, aku berhak tahu sampai sekecil-kecilnya." Sehun kembali berkata dengan nada tinggi.

"Kalau begitu, buat apa kamu tanya lagi Hun!." ucap Kyungsoo kesal dan mondar-mandir sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Tidak semuanya dia tulis disini," Sehun mondar-mandir dan membuka buku harian Baekhyun "Sejak dia lulus _Senior High School_ dia jarang menulis, apa yang terjadi setelahnya? Kamu sering sama Baekhyun." Bentak Sehun "Dia masih berhubungan sama Chanyeol? Dimana Chanyeol sekarang Kyung?." Sehun membulak-balikan kembali buku harian Baekhyun

"Mungkin karena dia, karena dia, ini.." Sehun kembali membaca buku harian itu "Sakit dikepala ini semakin sering menyerang, bukan seperti sakit kepala biasanya, tapi menusuk didalam!." Sehun menatap Kyungsoo "Karena sakit kepalanya Kyung, dia pernah ngomong sama kamu tentang sakit dikepalanya, kenapa dia gak bilang! Kyungsoo, karena sakit kepalanya atau karena Chanyeol?."

"Sehun sudah tolong berhenti." Kyungsoo memohon untuk berhenti mengungkit masa lalu Baekhun, dan berusaha mengambil buku harian Baekhyun tapi Sehun menepisnya.

"Tiba-tiba aku takut pada kematian, aku belum mau mati sebelum aku menemukan cinta yang sebenarnya!." Sehun kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Sampai dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol? Begitu? Dimana Chanyeol Kyung." Sehun kembali membacakan buku itu "Dengerkan ini Kyung, ini ditulis dihari pertunangan kami. Bayangin, dihari pertunangan aku sama Baekhyun!." Sehun kembali membacanya.

"Persiapan pernikahan, walaupun Sehun sudah menempati ruang dihatiku_ tetap ada ruang yang kuberikan kepada Chanyeol. Hari ini, tiba-tiba aku merindukan dia." Sehun menutup buku itu dan menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang kesal terhadap sikap Sehun akhirnya membentak Sehun.

"Sehun, kamu gak seharusnya baca buku itu." Lalu Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Kyungsoo duduk ditaman rumah sakit memandang kosong kedepan dan hanya bisa memasang raut wajah sedihnya, sampai akhirnya Sehun datang menyusul dan duduk disampingnya.

"Maaf Kyung, aku melakukan itu karena aku tidak ingin aku menghabiskan sisa hidupku dalam kebohongan. Aku ingin, bahwa hanya aku satu-satunya laki-laki dalam hidup Baekhyun, aku ingin hanya aku yang kelak menjadi suaminya yang ia cintai." ujar Sehun pelan dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Kamu emang satu-satunya Sehun. Cerita Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu udah lama banget, dan itupun gak sejauh kamu dan Baekhyun."

"Justru mereka pisah sebelum menyatakan perasaan nya masing-masing. Sampai saat ini Baekhyun masih penasaran."

"Terus kamu mau ngapain? Sekarang mendingan kamu pikiran tentang kesembuhan nya Baekhyun."

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata Baekhyun tidak bisa sembuh! Dan saat ini dia cuma menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol." ujar Sehun dan Kyungsoo menatap jengah. Sehun yang berkata seperti itu, hanya bisa menitihkan air matanya.

Sehun kembali kerumah sakit dan mulai membersihkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan mengelapnya menggunakan handuk kecil yang sudah dia basahi, setelah selesai mengelap tubuh Baekhyun, Sehun hanya mondar-mandir didepan ruang rawat Baekhyun. Sehun tengah berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang, apakah dia harus mencari Chanyeol dan membawa nya kepada Baekhyun- atau membiarkannya?

-o0o-

Setelah berdebat dengan hati dan otaknya, akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk mencari dimana keberadaan Chanyeol. Pergi mnemuinya untuk memberitahukan keadaan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Akhirnya setelah mendapat informasi keberadaan Chanyeol, Sehun pun terbang ke China. Karena, Chanyeol berada di China setelah lulus _Senior High School _dia kuliah di China. Diperjalanan menuju China, Sehun memberi tahu orang kantor kalau dirinya tidak bisa datang ke kantor. Yang ada dipikiran nya, ia harus mempertemukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat ini.

Sesampainya dirumah Chanyeol, ia disambut seorang wanita mungil yang sepertinya- umurnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun.

"Maaf anda siapa?," tanya wanita itu

"Siapa Luhan?." Chanyeol yang mendengar ada tamu ikut menyambut Sehun- yang masih berdiri didepan pintu rumah Chanyeol.

Mereka sempat saling pandang dengan penuh pertanyaan dari masing-masing.

"Salah satu teman Baekhyun memberitahuku jika, Park Chanyeol tinggal disini." Kini Sehun dan Chanyeol tengah berbicara berdua diteras rumah Chanyeol, dan Sehun sudah memberitahu Chanyeol kalau dia tunangan Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo?," tanya Chanyeol "Saya gak tau seberapa penting kehadiran saya disana."

"Saya juga tidak tau." jawab Sehun

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu ngelakuin ini semua?." tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Buku hariannya menceritakan tentang seorang bernama Park Chanyeol, bahkan dihari pertunangan kami." Ujar sehun sendu. Didalam rumah wanita yang dipanggil Luhan tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan gelisah.

"Kamu seharusnya gak baca buku harian dia." Chanyeol mengatakan hal yang sama seperti Kyungsoo.

"Bukan kamu aja yang bilang gitu." ujar Sehun

"Apa yang sebenarnya kamu harapkan dengan kehadiran saya?." tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Kebahagiaan untuk Baekhyun, kata hati saya menuntun saya untuk datang kemari dan meminta kamu untuk datang ke Seoul." ujar Sehun.

Luhan yang sedari tadi menguping akhirnya memunculkan diri, dan hanya melihat dari dalam rumah sampai akhirnya memilih pergi.

"Dia Luhan, istri saya" Ujar Chanyeol memberitahu Sehun "Saya... saya tidak tau akan datang atau tidak."

-o0o-

Satu hari kemudian, Chanyeol terlihat sedang melipat dan mengemas beberapa pakaiannya kedalam koper.

"Berapa lama?." Luhan istrinya bertanya sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Sebentar saja, hanya memastikan keadaan dia bagaimana." ujar Chanyeol "Kalau kamu tidak mengizininkan aku tidak akan pergi Luhan!."

"Aku takut." jawab Luhan dengan wajah sendunya. Chanyeol pun menghampiri Luhan.

"Takut apa?," tanyanya

"Aku takut kamu dikalahkan sama kenangan!." jawab Luhan sambil menunduk.

"Aku gak akan dikalahkan sama kenangan," Chanyeol menangkup pipi Luhan dan mencium keningnya.

"Janji?," tanya Luhan tapi Chanyeol tidak menjawab, pikirannya kosong.

Dia bingung, dan Luhan yang melihat itu pun pergi keruang tamu dan menangis disana. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas nya lalu pergi menuju Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Saat ini dirumah sakit, Kyungsoo duduk disamping Baekhyun yang terbaring dan membuka buku harian Baekhyun- berniat untuk membacanya dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

_"Aku lelah. Dan aku telah sampai dimana aku menoleh dan menyadari, aku tidak pernah menemukan apa-apa. Dan bahwa seumur hidupku, aku hanya pura-pura bahagia. Aku semakin merasakan sakit didada dan kepalaku."_ \- Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo pun mengingat kenangan dirinya dengan Baekhyun saat hari dimana mereka dinyatakan lulus dari _Senior High School_. Saat itu para siswa tengah bergembira karena mereka telah lulus- tapi berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang hanya menanggapinya biasa saja. Kyungsoo yang mengingat itu pun tau kalau Baekhyun sedih bukannya senang.

Sama halnya dengan Kyungsoo, kini Chanyeol sudah mendarat di Seoul dan tengah berada di dalam Taxi, ia mengingat kembali kenangan nya bersama Baekhyun.

Saat dimana dirinya diam-diam memandang Baekhyun, yang tengah mencium beberapa bunga yang ada ditaman sekolah mereka- dan saat Baekhyun berbalik dan memergokinya, Chanyeol pun salah tingkah. Sampai akhirnya, ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan memetik bunga itu- lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun dan pergi begitu saja. Baekhyun hanya terseyum melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang seperti itu, dimata Baehyun tingkah Chanyeol terlihat manis. Baekhyun merona dengan bunga ditangan nya, pemberian Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah sampai dirumah sakit, dia pun menuju kamar dimana Baekhyun dirawat. Dan saat sampai disana, dia berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo yang baru dari kamar mandi.

"Hai Kyungsoo!." sapa Chanyeol

"Chanyeol! Ngapain kamu kesini?," tanya Kyungsoo

"Kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu?."

"Karena kamu gak pernah jadi bagian dari hidup Baekhyun!." Ujar Kyungsoo tegas.

"Tapi Sehun bilang lain. Buku harian nya bilang lain."

"MWO?." Kyungsoo berdecak malas tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya "Kenapa buku harian itu di jadiin buat adu ego kalian sih." Kyungsoo hendak pergi tapi tangannya ditahan Chanyeol.

"Kyung, mungkin buku harian itu yang bikin aku datang kesini! Tapi bisa tidak Kyung, kamu anggap aku sebagai temannya Baekhyun yang datang kesini cuma buat jenguk dia aja."

"Mudah-mudahan aja begitu." Kyungsoo memilih pergi dan diam sendirian di taman rumah sakit.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo, akhirnya Chanyeol pun menemui Baekhyun dan berbicara sendiri.

"Baekhyun, ini aku Chanyeol! Udah lama nya kita gak ketemu." Chanyeol pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun dan mencium pipinya.

"Jangan marah ya! Dari dulu, aku ingin sekali mencium pipi _chubby_ ini Baek, kalau aja aku tau..." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya "Dulu memegang tangan kamu aja aku gak berani, Baek. Kamu masih ingat apa yang kita tulis ditembok belakang sekolah, harusnya dulu aku tulis..." Chanyeol yang tau kalau Kyungsoo sudah kembali dan melihat nya menggemgam tangan Baekhyun menghentikan ceritanya, ia berjalan keluar menemui Kyungsoo.

"Kamu bilang mau jenguk aja."

"Iya Kyung, aku cuma mau jenguk dia."

"Tapi, tadi aku liat kamu tuh lebih dari sekedar jenguk."

"Ngeliat dia bikin aku..." Chanyeol menunduk sedih "Harusnya aku gak datang kesini."

Dan seketika atmosfer mereka hening. Kyungsoo yang menangis dalam diam dan Chanyeol yang sedih setelah melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

Penyesalan menyeruak di hati Chanyeol, penyesalan antara tidak tahu tentang perasaan Baekhyun padanya selama ini, dan perasaan harusnya ia tidak datang ke Seoul. Karena melihat Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol melupakan fakta jika ia sudah memiliki Luhan, istrinya.

-o0o-

Chanyeol yang sudah di Seoul memilih untuk mengunjungi bekas sekolah nya. Ia sedang berjalan sendirian di sekolah nya dulu. Dan saat Chanyeol berada ditaman sekolah, kenangan bersama Baekhyun terlintas kembali dalam pikirannya.

#**Flasback**

Baekhyun tengah berjalan dengan spidol ditangannya, seragamnya sudah dipenuhi dengan tanda tangan teman-temannya dan juga sahabatnya Kyungsoo. Saat Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang sedang bercengkrama dengan temannya, Baekhyun menghampirinya.

"Hei Chanyeol, mau tanda tangan?.," Baekhyun memberikan spidolnya pada Chanyeol.

Saat Chanyeol melihat seragam Baekhyun, ternyata sudah tidak ada tempat- karena penuh dengan tanda tangan teman-teman Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada tempat lagi kayaknya!." ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun membalikan badannya membuka kerah lehernya yang terlipat.

"Ani! Selalu ada tempat buat kamu Chan." ujar Baekhyun sambil menahan tangisnya, kedua matanya sudah berkaca-kaca- tapi dia hapus dan membalikan badannya lagi menghadap Chanyeol seraya tersenyum.

"Gantian ya! aku boleh tanda tangan dimana?." Baekhyun melihat tidak ada satu pun tanda tangan di seragam Chanyeol, seragam Chanyeol bersih.

"Terserah!." dan Chanyeol membolehkan Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya orang yang memberikan tanda tangan di seragamnya.

Setelah sesi tanda tangan, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun ke belakang sekolah. Dia berhenti didepan sebuah tembok kosong belakang sekolah.

"Baek mana spidol tadi?," minta Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun memberikannya pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol pun mulai menuliskan sesuatu disana.

"Kamu juga suka menuliskan Baek?," Chanyeol memberikan spidol itu dan menyuruh Baekhyun juga menuliskan sesuatu disana.

"Se'enggaknya ada sesuatu yang kita tinggalin disini." Chanyeol menoleh dan hanya melihat Baekhyun yang terdiam dengan wajah sendu dan sedihnya.

"Kajja." ajak Chanyeol meninggalkan tempat itu setelah Baekhyun selesai menulis. Mereka pun ke taman belakang sekolah.

"Chan, kamu bener-bener gak tertarik ngelanjutin kuliah di Seoul?," tanya Baekhyun kembali soal kuliah nya Chanyeol.

"Kamu sendiri yang bilang Baek, kalau kita mamasuki dunia kuliah, dimanapun kita- pasti akan memasuki suasana baru." Chanyeol menatap sekilas Baekhyun yang hanya terdiam "Suasana baru, perubahan, semua akan berubah Baekhyun, gak ngaruh kita berdekatan atau berjauhan." Baekhyun semakin berkaca-kaca "Cerita yang terjadi disekolah ini biarkan saja cuma terjadi disini."

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan tangisnya dalam diam, tidak berniat untuk berbicara lagi pada Chanyeol. Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol saja sudah membuat nya sedih.

Ia tidak akan bisa melupakan semua ini. Terlalu manis untuk Baekhyun, yang selama ini menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai alasan ia rajin ke sekolah.

#**Flasback End**

Chanyeol menyusuri satu persatu tempat yang biasa dia kunjungi dan juga biasa dia lewati bersama Baekhyun, menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol memang menyukai Baekhyun, hanya saja mereka berdua yang bodoh tidak mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing- sekarang semuanya mungkin sudah terlambat.

Bagaikan menonton sebuah film, bayangan dimana hari terakhirnya disekolah terlintas, dimana Baekhyun yang mencari-cari Chanyeol ketika mengetahui jika Chanyeol akan pergi hari itu juga.

#**Flasback On**

Baekhyun berlari kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan Chanyeol, namun nihil. Dia tidak menemukan Chanyeol dimanapun.

Didepan sekolah, Chanyeol hendak masuk kedalam mobilnya yang sudah menunggu untuk membawanya pergi. Chanyeol sempat berbalik dan menunggu sebentar, walau akhirnya pergi.

Saat mobil itu melaju, Baekhyun baru sampai disana. Seketika itu juga, tangisan Baekhyun pecah.

Baekhyun menangis dan jatuh terduduk melihat Chanyeol yang sudah pergi, Baekhyun tidak sempat mengatakan tentang perasaannya pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menangis dibawah pohon tempat dimana mereka berdua selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua, ia memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit tapi tidak berdarah, meluapkan semua kesedihannya dibawah pohon itu.

Baekhyun merasa bodoh karena tidak pernah jujur tentang perasaannya kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sama hal nya dengan Baekhyun, tidak pernah mengatakan tentang apa yang dia rasakan terhadap Baekhyun. Seandainya waktu dapat berputar kembali, mungkin yang diinginkan Baekhyun adalah- ia mengatakan semuanya pada Chanyeol. Tapi sekarang..

Baekhyun mati-matian menahan rasa sakit didadanya, karena kepergian Chanyeol begitu menyakiti hatinya.

Chanyeol, tidakkah dia sadar jika Baekhyun begitu mencintainya?.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Baekhyun tengah melihat situs pendaftaran _Tsinghua University_ yang ada di China. Dan Baekhyun semakin sedih begitu melihat nama Park Chanyeol dinyatakan lulus disana. Baekhyun pun menangis dikamarnya, ditemani Kyungsoo disampingnya.

"Ngapain sih Baek kamu sedih kayak gini? Harusnya kamu tuh seneng Chanyeol diterima di kampus yang dia inginkan!." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol akan jauh dari aku Kyung!." ucap Baekhyun dengan terisak.

"Terus kenapa? Dia juga gak pernah bilang dia menyukai kamu kan Baek."

"Tapi, aku tau kalau dia suka sama aku Kyung!."

"Buktinya?."

"Kamu gak ngerti Kyung.. hikss hikss."

"Gak ngerti apaan?," Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya kedekat jendela "Sekarang kamu boleh nangis, tapi suatu hari nanti- kamu akan bangun dan melupakan dia." Kyungsoo pun memeluk Baekhyun.

"Aku gak tau Kyung. Apa aku bisa atau tidak hikss..." Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo.

#**Flasback End**

-o0o-

Chanyeol masih disekolah lamanya, dia masih menyusuri setiap tempat yang dulu dia habiskan bersama Baekhyun- dan dia bisa melihat bayangan dimana Baekhyun tersenyum ke arahnya sambil berlari-lari kecil dilorong koridor sekolah begitu ceria dan manis. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kenangan itu, tapi hatinya terasa sakit saat ini. Mengetahui orang yang dia cintai dulu mungkin sekarang juga masih mencintainya- saat ini sedang melawan penyakitnya dan berjuang antara hidup dan mati.

Dirumah sakit, nyonya Byun tengah mengganti bunga yang ada diruangan Baekhyun dengan yang baru. Sehun duduk disamping ranjang Baekhyun masih menunggu Baekhyun.

"Sehun, malam ini biar eommonim saja yang jaga disini!." ucap Nyonya Byun sambil menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Tapi.."

"Kamu bolak-balik kantor-rumah sakit terus. Malam ini istirahat aja dulu, biar eommonim yang jaga Baekhyun." lanjut Nyonya Byun.

"Sayang aku pulang dulu ya, kamu baik-baik disini dengan eomma." Sehun berbicara pada Baekhyun yang koma sambil, mengecup tangan Baekhyun.

"Oh iya, tadi sebelum pulang- Kyungsoo bilang ada teman Baekhyun yang kesini namanya..." nyonya Byun mengingat ngingat

"Chanyeol?." sela Sehun

"Ahh iya Chanyeol." Nyonya Byun mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"Baiklah. Gomawo eommonim aku akan menemuinya! Aku pulang dulu." pamit Sehun.

"Hati-hati saat menyetir." Sehun pun pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit menemui Chanyeol.

Dan ternyata Chanyeol saat ini sedang berada di cafe dimana tempat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Baekhyun, dan juga berbagi rahasia belajar nya dengan Baekhyun. Sehun yang baru datang- melihat Chanyeol duduk disana sambil melamun. Ia pun duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Dulu, dia sering kesini sama temen-temennya." Ujar Chanyeol menceritakan kebiasan Baekhyun semasa masih _Senior High School_.

"Sampai sekarang juga masih." Sehun menambahkan

"Dia selalu mesen..."

"Jus Strawberry dan Cake Strawberry." Sehun menyela perkataan Chanyeol "Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih ada, kita gak seharusnya ngomong seolah-olah dia udah nggak ada."

"Tapi dengan kamu menyuruh saya datang kesini, kita seolah bersikap kalau dia udah gak akan sembuh lagi! Dan kamu mau memberikan dia yang terbaik sebelum dia meninggal kan?." ujar Chanyeol.

"Saya mencintai Baekhyun dan ini semua buat dia." Sehun meyakinkan hatinya

"Sekarang saya udah ada disini, kamu lihat ada perubahan?," tanya Chanyeol

"Ngga ada, tapi siapa tahu..."

"Sampai kapan saya harus terus berada disini?."

"Jangan tanya sama saya! Tanya sama diri kamu sendiri apakah keberadaan kamu bisa menolong Baekhyun?."

"Tidak Sehun, hanya Tuhan yang bisa menolong dia."

"Mungkin." Sehun hanya menunduk sedih.

"Tapi kalau dia sadar, apa kamu gak takut begitu dia melihat saya?,"

"Kalau dia sadar, maka hal yang pertama saya lakukan adalah bersyukur."

"Kamu belum jawab pertanyaan saya?,"

"Saya udah jawab pertanyaan kamu " jawab Sehun.

Atmosfer diantara mereka berdua pun hening, tidak ada yang kembali memulai percakapan sampai akhirnya Sehun mengantar Chanyeol ke rumah sakit.

Sementara Kyungsoo yang baru datang ke Cafe hanya menangis sambil memandangi Jus Strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun, tapi ia tidak berniat meminumnya.

Besoknya, Chanyeol yang berada dirumah sakit sedang memandang ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong- dan saat mendengar suara petir dan melihat awan hitam dan suara gemuruh akan turun hujan, Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan berbisik ditelinganya.

"Baekhyun gerimis! Ingat tidak, kita pernah menikmati gerimis disekolah." bisiknya.

Bayangan itu hadir. Kenangan dimana dirinya bersama Baekhyun tengah berdiri saling berhadapan, merentangkan tangannya merasakan bulir-bulir air hujan yang turun perlahan terlintas. Mereka berdua saat itu menikmati gerimis yang turun, mengabaikan orang-orang yang melihat mereka dan mungkin berpikir kalau mereka berdua terlihat 'Aneh'. Dimana orang-orang harusnya berteduh, tapi mereka berdua malah menikmati turunya gerimis yang datang.

"Dia tulis itu dibuku hariannya." Lamunan Chanyeol buyar mendengar Sehun yang baru datang dan memberikan buku harian Baekhyun.

"Saya gak berhak baca buku itu," tapi Chanyeol menolaknya "Selama beberapa tahun, setiap gerimis turun- saya selalu inget sama dia."

Sehun dan Chanyeol pun berpandangan, sampai akhirnya keduanya menatap kosong ke arah luar jendela rumah sakit dan menikmati gerimis yang turun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, saat Sehun tengah mendengarkan kondisi terkini tentang Baekhyun dengan seorang perawat. Ia tersentak kaget saat melihat sosok yang dia kenali sebagai Luhan- istri Chanyeol. Luhan datang dan melihat Baekhyun dari jendela ruang rawatnya. Luhan melihat Chanyeol tengah tertidur nyenyak disamping Baekhyun, sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Biar saya bangunkan dia." Sehun ingin masuk tapi ditahan oleh Luhan

"Tidak perlu." Luhan menolak "Waktu kamu minta Chanyeol datang kesini, apa kamu pernah mikirin perasaan saya?."

"Maaf waktu itu saya,,,"

"Waktu itu dan sekarang, kalian berdua cuma mikirin perasaan Baekhyun. Kalian hanya memikirkan apa yang terbaik buat Baekhyun! Kalian lupa perasaan saya!." ujar Luhan dengan nada gemetar menahan tangisnya.

"Kalau kamu gak ngizinin, Chanyeol tidak akan ada sini!."

"Karena dia janji, tidak akan membiarkan kenangan mengalahkan dia. Tapi sekarang, kamu bisa lihat sendiri- sepertinya Chanyeol gak akan ninggalin tempat ini. Kamu bisa ngerti perasaan saya sekarang?."

"Mungkin gak jauh beda dengan perasaan saya. Waktu pertama kali saya tahu bahwa saya bukan satu-satunya laki-laki yang ada dihati Baekhyun, dan bisa jadi saya bukan cinta sejatinya."

"Maksud kamu? Diantara mereka ada cinta sejati, bukan saya dan Chanyeol dan kamu dengan Baekhyun, begitu?." Luhan sudah menitihkan air matanya sekarang.

"Saya sama sakitnya seperti kamu."

"Terus buat apa semua ini?," Mereka hanya saling berpandangan dan dengan sedih "Terima kasih ya Sehun, buat kehadiran kamu yang udah ngehancurin rumah tangga saya " Luhan pun pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang sama sedihnya.

-o0o-

"Keadaan Baekhyun tidak bertambah baik! Seharusnya aku dengerin omongan kamu dari awal Kyung." Sehun dan Kyungsoo saat ini sedang berada ditaman rumah sakit, dengan saling memegang lutut mereka masing-masing

"Hun kamu gak seharunya menyesal." jawab Kyungsoo

"Aku merasa semuanya menyalahkan tindakanku." sesal Sehun

"Minta Chanyeol supaya cepat pulang." saran Kyungsoo

"Begitu aja?,"

"Sehun, kalau Baekhyun sadar- aku akan bilang sama dia bagaimana perjuangan kamu untuk bikin dia bahagia." ujar Kyungsoo dalam tangisnya.

"Dan kalau Baekhyun,,,,"

"Dan kalau ternyata tuhan memutuskan beda dengan harapan kita semua, Baekhyun akan tetap tahu perjuangan kamu untuk membuat dia bahagia!." Kyungsoo dan Sehun pun hanya saling diam dengan Kyungsoo yang menangis.

Sehun memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah Baekhyun, dan membaca kembali buku harian Baekhyun didalam kamar Baekhyun. Sehun membaca tulisan terakhir yang ditulis Baekhyun di hari pertunangan mereka berdua.

#**Flasback On**

*Flasback ini lanjutan dari kilas balik dimana Sehun yang mencari Baekhyun dikamarnya, pada awal cerita

Baekhyun yang terlihat cantik dengan gaun putihnya, tengah menuliskan sesuatu dalam buku hariannya

_'Sebentar lagi adalah pertunanganku, Sehun adalah laki-laki terbaik yang bisa aku dapatkan dan aku merasa sangat beruntung. Tapi, apakah rasa keberuntungan ini yang aku butuhkan sekarang? Lalu kenapa aku masih merindukan dia yang pernah mengisi hariku dulu? Aku merasa ada yang hilang tanpa tau apa yang sudah aku temukan, aku merasa menemukan tanpa tau apa yang aku cari, dan aku seperti masih mencari tanpa tau apa yang sudah hilang!.'_

"Baekhyun?," Baekhyun yang mendengar Sehun memanggilnya, menutup buku hariannya dan berjalan keluar balkon kamarnya.

"Hei ngapain kamu disini? Eomma dan Appa mencarimu!." Sehun berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Aku gak suka berada ditengah banyak orang." ujar Baekhyun.

"Arra, banyak lagi yang aku tau tentang kamu selain itu," Sehun mendekap wajah Baekhyun "Tidak suka keramaian, gak suka timun, gak suka gelap, takut petir..." Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya hendak mencium Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kamu tau, waktu _Senior Hight School_ aku gak suka pelajaran sejarah?." tanya Baekhyun

"Benarkah?," tanya Sehun balik

"Tuh kan!. Berarti belum semuanya tentang aku kamu tau." Ujar Baekhyun sambil mendekap wajah Sehun.

"Baek, kamu kenapa sih?" Sehun merasa heran dengan sikap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Ani! Gwenchana hehe. Ya sudah kita kebawah yu!." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan akhirnya pun membawa Sehun kebawah menemui pada tamu undangan.

Pada saat ia sudah dibawah, Baekhyun menemui Kyungsoo yang tengah menyantap kue nya.

"Baek, aku seneng banget ngeliat kamu akhirnya bisa menikah sama Sehun." ujar Kyusngoo dengan senang.

"Ini kan baru tunangan Kyung!."

"Maksud kamu Baek?," heran Kyungsoo.

"Ya apapun masih bisa terjadi kan?."

"Wae? kamu ragu sama Sehun?,"

"Aku ragu sama diriku sendiri Kyung!." Baekhyun menundukan dirinya.

#**Flasback End**

-o0o-

Sehun dan Chanyeol tengah menatap Baekhyun bersama, diluar ruang rawat Baekhyun dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepala mereka masing-masing.

"Mungkin kamu harus ngomong sama Baekhyun! Dia bisa denger dan saya yakin itu," ujar Sehun "Mungkin dengan begitu, dia bisa pasrah. Dan setelah itu kamu bisa pulang."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, itu adalah pengusiran secara halus dari Sehun. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan rawat Baekhyun, dengan wajah sedih duduk disamping Baekhyun. Menggenggam tangan Baekhyun begitu erat lalu berbicara.

"Hei Baekhyun. Kamu tahu tidak Baek, kamu beruntung mempunyai Sehun, dia rela melakukan segalanya buat kamu Baek." Chanyeol mencium tangan Baekhyun.

"Jadi, simpen aja semua cerita kita dulu, seperti tulisan kita dinding belakang sekolah, kenangan kita waktu menikmati gerimis bersama," kedua mata Chanyeol memanas.

"Nanti, waktu kamu bangun, aku berharap cuma Sehun yang kamu lihat. Karena cuma dia yang paling pantas berada disini, dan berada disampingmu." Chanyeol kembali mencium tangan Baekhyun dengan air mata yang tidak dia sadari mengalir dipipinya.

"Gomawo Baekhyun, buat semua cinta yang telah kamu berikan untukku! Saranghae Baekhyun!." dan Chanyeol memberanikan diri mencium bibir tipis Baekhyun, yang sedari dulu cuma bisa dia perhatikan tanpa berani menyentuhnya.

Bersamaan dengan ciumannya dibibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol membisikan sesuatu didepan bibir Baekhyun dengan sangat pelan.

"Baek, aku pergi ya!."

Chanyeol kembali meninggalkan Baekhyun, sama seperti dimana dirinya meninggalkan Baekhyun disekolah dulu. Dulu dia hanya bisa melihat Baekhyun yang menangis didalam mobil, tanpa berniat berhenti dan berbalik menghampiri Baekhyun kala itu.

Chanyeol berniat melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Baekhyun, namun seolah memang Baekhyun mendengar semua yang dikatakan Chanyeol- tangan Chanyeol tidak bisa ia lepas dari tangan Baekhyun. Terlihat jelas Baekhyun enggan melepaskan kepergian Chanyeol untuk yang kedua kalinya, tapi Chanyeol harus tetap melepasnya- Chanyeol harus pergi lagi meninggalkannya.

Chanyeol melepaskan nya, meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya. Air mata Baekhyun mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya.

Chanyeol pergi...

Sepertinya, Baekhyun memang hanya menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol menemuinya, mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan tentang perasaannya yang- selama ini mereka saling sembunyikan satu sama lain. Saat Chanyeol pergi dari ruangan rawat Baekhyun, saat itu juga mesin pendeteksi jantung yang berada disamping Baekhyun berbunyi.

**Tiiiitttttt...Tiiiitttttt**

Suara pendeteksi jantung itu terdengar sangat nyaring. Menandakan jika Baekhyun pergi, dia pergi bersama dengan Chanyeol yang pergi meninggalkannya.

Perjuangan nya sudah selesai, perjuangan mempertahankan cintanya, perjuangan bertahan hidup dengan menyembunyikan kesakitan nya.

Detik itu juga, Baekhyun menyerah bersama dengan menyerah nya Chanyeol terhadap takdir.

Mereka berdua menyerah.

Baekhyun menyimpannya, menyimpan semua perasaan cintanya kepada Chanyeol sampai ajal menjemputnya. Cintanya yang begitu besar yang hanya dia berikan pada Chanyeol seorang.

Ia pergi, Baekhyun pergi.

Perawat rumah sakit dan dokter datang dengan tergesa-gesa begitu mendengar bunyi suara mesin pendeteksi jantung Baekhyun, Sehun yang tau kalau Baekhyun nya telah pergi hanya bisa tertunduk menangis didepan ruangan Baekhyun.

Hari itu... menjadi hari yang kelam untuk Sehun, Chanyeol, keluarga Baekhyun dan juga orang terdekat Baekhyun. Mereka kehilangan Baekhyun untuk selama-lamanya. Baekhyun pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*_Tulisan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di dinding belakang sekolah_

_**'Tidak ada pertemuan yang abadi.' - Park Chanyeol**_

_**'Seperti pertemuan maka perpisahan pun tidak ada yang abadi.' - Byun Baekhyun**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Dia memiliki aku dihari kemarin, tapi kamu memiliki aku dihari ini, besok dan seterusnya." Ujar Chanyeol yang saat ini sudah bersama Luhan disebuah hotel, masih di Seoul.

Hari berikutnya, pemakaman Baekhyun pun berlangsung dengan gerimis yang turun ikut mengiringi- mengantarkan Baekhyun ke tempat peristirahatan nya untuk yang terakhir.

Nyonya Byun menangis histeris dalam pelukan Tuan Byun.

"Kamu sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun" ujar Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah berbicara dengan Sehun, sedikit menjauh dari pemakaman.

"Kamu juga," jawab Sehun "Buku ini menyimpan semua cerita tentang kalian." Sehun memberikan buku harian Baekhyun lalu berlalu pergi.

Chanyeol membukanya, dan kedua iris matanya kembali memanas begitu melihat terselip bunga yang sudah kering dibuku itu. Bunga itu, adalah bunga yang pernah dia berikan untuk Baekhyun. Begitu besarnya cinta Baekhyun untuknya, sampai semua tentang Chanyeol ia simpan rapi dalam hatinya. Chanyeol semakin merasakan sesak didadanya.

.

.

.

.

_'Baekhyun aku juga mencintaimu._' - Chanyeol

'_Orang bilang, upacara kematian adalah sebuah ajang pertemuan. Ketika semua orang berkumpul dan mengenang seseorang yang meninggalkan kita! Seperti hari ini, gerimis pun mengiringi kepergian Baekhyun. Baekhyun dia sangat suka gerimis, semua yang menyanyangi dia tau itu, dan semua yang ada disini menyayangi dia! Aku dan mereka.' -_ Oh Sehun

_"Manusia memiliki mimpi, ada yang mengejar dan mewujudkannya, ada yang mundur dan membuangnya- dan adapula yang diam dan hanya menyimpannya sepanjang sisa hidupnya." -_ Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**SEMOGA SUKA, SALAM CBHS.**


End file.
